Blessing In The Skies
by Yahtzee
Summary: Only shortly after his arrival in London, Daniel remembers Betty's birthday in the nick of time and comes up with a rather unusual gift. What do the stars have to say about their futures? One-shot


_April 22, 2010 _

"She seriously thought it was 'blessing in the skies'? Oh, my God." Obviously, Betty was trying not to laugh – and failing. "That's – special, Daniel."

"And at the moment, I was going – is that true? Did I have it wrong all these years?"

"You got out just in time." She put one hand on Daniel's arm, sending a thrill through him – but the touch only lasted a moment. "Actually, it's kind of pretty, isn't it? Blessing in the skies. Wrong, but pretty."

"Like my relationship with Trista itself."

That made Betty laugh again, and Daniel wondered whether he dared to put his arm around her. The night was going well – incredibly well, as a matter of fact – but possibly a big part of that was him not pushing his luck. They'd eaten at an Indian place around Bloomsbury and were now strolling toward the Tube side by side, though not hand in hand. But after a couple hours of hearing Betty giggle and chatter, and a leisurely walk through a pleasantly cool evening, Daniel was definitely concentrating on the part of the glass that was half-full.

"Blessing in the skies," Betty repeated. "You could use it for a headline about – a planetarium, maybe. Or something about astrology."

Bemused, Daniel said, "Your magazine's going to have horoscopes?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Because they're – I don't know – made up."

"And fashion trends aren't? They're fun, Daniel. People like thinking they can see the future."

He imagined reading a horoscope that said, "A recent move will pay off in the area of romance. Commitment and even marriage are around the corner." Yeah, that would be nice. Not proof of, well, anything, but encouraging. "I guess so."

"I'm a Taurus," she said, giving him a sidelong look. "That makes me steady, determined and practical. Plus in love with color, food and other sensual pleasures. Though it also makes me stubborn."

Taking the risk, Daniel said, "Go back to the sensual part."

"Shut up," she said, but she was smiling – a little shyly, now, glancing away from him with a flush in her cheeks that was a very good sign.

Later that night, after he'd seen her home (goodbye at her doorstop rather than the Underground station, plus two points; lingering hug at the door, plus five points; no kiss, minus eight zillion points), Daniel reviewed that bit of the conversation in his head. She'd liked his flirting, but wasn't yet ready to flirt back in return. Okay. At least he was free to flirt now; that was a step forward.

But there was something else, something about the way she'd looked at him when she mentioned she was a Taurus …

Wait a second.

He grabbed his iPhone and did some quick web surfing to determine that Tauruses were born in late April and this was late April and – the same day as Shakespeare's birthday, right? Right? That means Betty's birthday, which he had been on the verge of forgetting for the _fourth consecutive year_ and by far the most important one, was … tomorrow.

He slumped back against his sofa, in only slightly less chagrin than relief. His ongoing birthday-related amnesia wasn't limited to Betty, but it was a stupid habit and one he needed to get over. But hey, he'd figured it out in time. He and Betty already had dinner plans for tomorrow. All he had to do was get her something nice and pretend like he'd been planning to surprise her all along.

But what to get?

A big, socking piece of jewelry: Something classy enough to work with Betty's editor in chief image, but flashy enough to appeal to her exuberant side? But he dismissed that idea immediately. That would fall into the category of "rushing things."

Buying dinner – way too cheap, and besides, he did that most nights anyway. He only let Betty go dutch (as she always offered to) when her half of the tab would be less than ten pounds.

A ticket home to see her family at one of the bank holidays? Daniel mulled that over, realizing it was the kind of present he could easily have given her when they were just friends, but was probably too much right now. It could come across as trying to make her feel obligated to him.

He could get her something nice, but relatively affordable, like designer perfume. Betty loved perfumes of all kinds, though her budget kept her mostly on drugstore brands or the occasional swag they got at MODE. She'd liked Coco Mademoiselle when they had it a couple years ago. He'd try that.

But on its own, perfume was so – obvious. Impersonal. He needed something personal to go with it.

Inspiration struck. Grinning, Daniel typed in a search for "top London astrologers."

As they curled on cushions in the back room of the Moroccan restaurant, Betty sniffed her wrist with real satisfaction. "Mmmm. I can't believe you remembered that I love Coco Mademoiselle." Then she gave him a glance. "I also can't believe you remembered my birthday. Obviously I need to give you a little more credit."

That was plus about 100 points – but Daniel decided that if he wasn't going to be honest with Betty, the whole thing was doomed. This wasn't just about winning her; this was about turning into the guy she'd want to spend her life with. "Actually, you gave me a really good hint, which is why I remembered."

"You picked up on the Taurus thing, huh?" Her grin told him she wasn't offended. "Still counts as progress."

"And it also explains your next present, which is maybe a little odd, but – here you go." He handed over the folder, which was startlingly businesslike: black cover, canvas spine, and a simple cream-colored label that read "Personal Horoscope: Betty Suarez."

She gaped at him. "You got my horoscope done?"

"Not just, you know, some crap printed off the internet. There's a woman in Kensington who claims to have worked with Princess Diana. No idea if that's true, but her office was fancier than mine back at MODE, so clearly she's at the top of her field." And given the amount of cash she'd made him pay for a rush job, he damned well hope she was. "I called your father to get your exact birth hour. Surprised him, I think."

"THAT'S why Papi was so cryptic when I said I was having dinner with you tonight!" Betty still looked more startled than delighted by her gift, but there was a glint in her eyes that he knew was an early sign of fascination. "So this is going to tell me my future?"

"It's supposed to have in-depth analysis of your personality, how you handle money, all that kind of stuff. But yes, also your future."

Betty took a sip of her wine before saying, "Did you read it?"

"No. It's yours. Also, they only finished it about 10 minutes before I had to get on the train to meet you. And you know how I can't read on the train."

"Your poor tummy." Her imagination was clearly moving on from his motion-sickness issues to her gift. "I kind of want to look at it right now. Is that rude?"

"It's your birthday present, on your birthday. Of course you should enjoy it." She dimpled up and snuggled into the cushions to start reading. As she did, Daniel reviewed what he'd just said. "I should've thrown you a party. I'm not sure who we would have asked, but – somebody."

"Some people at work took me to lunch," Betty said absently as she squinted at the pages; the restaurant's lantern lights probably weren't ideal for reading. "They offered to buy me drinks after, but I told them I had plans."

So. She'd prioritized dinner with him over a birthday party with her new friends in London – even when she'd thought he wouldn't remember her birthday. That was interesting. "Thanks for spending the night with me."

Okay, that came out wrong. But she didn't catch it; the horoscope was mesmerizing her.

Daniel didn't mind just hanging out, sipping wine and watching Betty read; he liked just being near her, seeing the smile on her face. He liked the way she fit into this comfortable, colorful place, her wine-colored cardigan and brilliant blue skirt vibrant against the dark green cushions and brocade wallpaper. And – was that a sign he had it bad? Probably. Making conversation would have to be better than just gawping at her. "Are you going to read me any of that?"

He halfway expected her to put it aside, but instead Betty pushed her glasses farther up her nose and said, "Even among the steady, warm-hearted Tauruses, you are especially patient, reliable and loving. Your sensible side means that you're capable of making good business decisions – and probably made a positive move in the very recent past." She glanced at Daniel. "Did you tell them that?"

"Nope. Hey, this is pretty good, isn't it? Keep reading."

Betty continued, "You are very caring, not only in matters of love but in virtually all of your personal relationships." Daniel made a check mark in the air, which won another smile. "Femininity is reinforced throughout your chart, as is – hmm – as is sexuality. You are far more passionate than the average person, with – okay, I'm just reading what they say here – with sensual energies greater than you have yet realized, though the stars suggest that a further, um, awakening is imminent."

Daniel really, really wanted to say something about that. More to the point, he wanted to do something about it. But Betty looked so flustered that he said only, "Something to look forward to."

"Guess so." She gave him a look that made him wonder if he really could have done something about it, before quickly moving on. "There's bad stuff too, though."

"Really?" Daniel frowned. He didn't like the idea of giving Betty a birthday present that brought her down. "Like what?"

"Your chart reveals that you are also more stubborn than most Tauruses. At times you dig in your heels and refuse to budge, even when logic and your kind heart suggest otherwise." When her eyes met his over the folder, he knew that Betty was reading him this as a kind of warning – like he didn't know this about her already. "When you feel insecure, you can become jealous, obstinate and even self-righteous."

This astrologer was really, really good. "Nobody's at their best when they feel insecure. Don't read the bad parts tonight. It's your birthday. Look to the future."

"Okay. Wow, this thing has chapters divided by tabs. I can see my financial future, my personality traits coming to the fore next year, or – " She picked the tab and flipped to it. "—Love."

Daniel poured himself a little more wine.

Betty shifted on the cushions, maybe just to make herself more comfortable, but it brought them a few inches closer. "Recently a man from your past returned to your life, hoping to rekindle passion, but all signs suggest that, if you haven't turned him down yet, you should. The brightest days for you with that man have ended; better things lie ahead."

_Holy shit_, Daniel thought, _I just paid some astrologer $400 dollars to tell Betty to dump me. This is a disaster. _ Something in his brain (Latin classes at Andover?) supplied the information that "disaster" literally used to mean a terrible astrological portent. So he should have known this was coming. He should have bought her the splashy jewelry, or the plane ticket home, or even have just pretended to forget her birthday despite the hints. Anything but this.

"Well," she said. "Obviously that's Henry."

Relief dawned as he started nodding, probably way too fast. "Yeah. Obviously."

"She used the word 'rekindle,' so that ihas/i to be somebody I was passionate with before."

"Exactly." _It couldn't be me. No way. That's the key part. Focus on that._

Betty kept reading, "Your chart shows a significant new romance in your imminent future. Possibly he is someone you already know; certainly he is someone who has a deep understanding of your personality and needs. This relationship has the potential to offer powerful sexual and emotional connection. Your stars indicate deep sensual and spiritual fulfillment in this area for the rest of this year, and possibly even further into the future."

That was a ilot/i better.

When their eyes met, she was flushed again – but didn't look away. Daniel ventured, "No pressure there."

She started giggling, and then it was okay to laugh with her as she put the horoscope in her folder. Although he was really, really curious about what else might be in the predictions, Daniel thought he'd heard the most important part.

"So," he said, "I probably should have asked this before I got you a horoscope, but do you believe in astrology?"

Betty gave him a look that made him melt down to his toes. "I do today."

**END**


End file.
